Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. Metadata such as a translation table is often used by a DSD to keep track of a current location of data by mapping a logical address for the data to a physical address where the data is stored in the DSD.
The translation table is typically stored in a volatile memory to allow quick access to the translation table. In such an arrangement, the translation table can be check-pointed or stored to a non-volatile memory so that it is available across power cycles of the DSD. However, given the generally increasing data capacity of today's DSDs, the size of metadata such as translation tables is increasing. As a result, the amount of space needed to store the metadata in non-volatile memory is greater and the amount of time it takes to check-point the metadata increases.